It is known to provide a pair of rotatable conveyor chains having sections spaced apart and relatively parallel to one another. The space defined between the two conveyor chain sections corresponds to the conveyor channel. Side grip members are attached to each link of these conveyor chains so as to extend inwardly into the conveyor channel from either side. The conveyor chains are actuated to move the adjoining parallel sections of the two chains proximate the conveyor channel in the same direction. Articles in the conveyor channel, engaged between opposing side grip members, are transported along the conveyor channel. This side grip feature is most beneficial in transporting relatively small objects through a series of curves or changes in elevation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,063 to Hodlewsky et al for a chain link for a conveyor of this type discloses a tubular gripping surface disposed on a hingeable link. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,281 to Egger discloses a side grip member having a tubular gripping surface disposed to deform and substantially conform to the shape of the article it contacts.
The side grip members of both of these patents employ relatively tubular gripping bodies having surfaces which tend to deform on contact with an object placed in a conveyor channel associated therewith. These flexible gripping surfaces do not readily resist the wear caused by contact with objects during use. The flexibility of the gripping surface becomes a detriment to the sustained use of a conveyor system incorporating these prior art side grip members. Once such wear occurs, the individual gripping bodies must be replaced for optimum efficiency of the overall machine.
There is a need in the industry to provide a side grip member which includes a substantially rigid gripping surface to prevent rapid wear of the gripping material. Further, there is a need to provide for rapid, efficient, and economic replacement of worn gripping members when wear does occur.